User blog:Grim Leaper19/New Wiki Achievements (Part 1)
Hi Prince of Persia fans, and welcome. I'm Grim, a Prince of Persia geek and also one of the Prince of Persia Wiki Administrators. I'm here to inform you all that the achievements on this Wiki are soon to be changed. :D I thought it would be a good idea to have achivements that would be special, fun and rewarding to the Prince of Persia fans by giving them titles that could be related to the Prince of Persia series in some way. I came up with ideas for most of the achievements but I was soon put on hold when I was given half a dozen school assesments and warned to study for my year 10 certificate. With this, I have decided to allow all of you here at the Prince of Persia Wiki to put in your thoughts and ideas of what you think are some appropriate title names for the incomplete achievements, and even the complete achievements if you have any better ideas. If so, leave them in the comments section below and it will be discussed. I will still be thinking of ideas myself (If I get the time), but it's good to hear your ideas and what you may think of these. After this, and some discussing, I will then compile a list of the final decided titles for each achievement and post a (Part 2) to the 'New Wiki Achievements' that will have this list present along with the image that will be displayed when each achievement is earnt. vvv Here is the ist of achievements vvv PRINCE OF PERSIA ACHIEVEMENTS Roughie - For making 1 edit on a page! Working in the name of King Solomon - For making 5 edits on pages! The Dagger of Time! - For making 10 edits on pages! Persian Warrior! - For making 25 edits on pages! -For making 50 edits on pages! -For making 100 edits on pages! The Kings Sword! - For making 250 edits on pages! King Solomon Himself would be proud! - For making 500 edits on pages! Wonderer - For making 1 edit on a Enemies page! Working in the name of the Vizier - For making 5 edits on Enemies pages! The Mask of the Wraith! -For making 10 edits on Enemies pages! Sandwraith! - For making 25 edits on Enemies pages! -For making 50 edits on Enemies pages! -For making 100 edits on Enemies pages! The Daggertail!-For making 250 edits on Enemies pages! The Vizier will be proud! - For making 500 edits on Enemies pages! -For adding 1 picture to a page! -For adding 5 pictures to pages! -For adding 10 pictures to pages! -For adding 25 pictures to pages! -For adding 50 pictures to pages! -For adding 100 pictures to pages! -For adding 250 pictures to pages! Da Vinci comes to Persia! - For adding 500 pictures to pages! -For adding 1 page to a category! -For adding 5 pages to categories! -For adding 10 pages to categories! -For adding 25 pages to categories! -For adding 50 pages to categories! -For adding 100 pages to categories! -For adding 250 pages to categories! Speaking to the people - For writing 1 blog post! -For writing a comment on 3 different blog posts! -For writing a comment on 10 different blog posts! The Amulet is yours -For contributing to the wiki every day for 5 days! Collecting the Sands! - For contributing to the wiki every day for 14 days! Enter the Palace!-For contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days! A true Persian!-For contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! A son to King Sharaman!-For contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days! Key to the Throne Room! - For contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days! Crown of Persia! - For contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! Helping those in need - For sharing one link! Starting to be noticed - For getting one person to click on shared links! The people of Persia are following what you do - For getting 5 people to click on shared links! I hear the people speaking of your name! - For getting 10 people to click on shared links! They love you! The people of Persia love you! - For getting 50 people to click on shared links! Welcome to Persia! - For joining the wiki! Your fate has been written! - For adding to your own user page! Dropping in to say Hi! - For leaving a message on someone else’s talk page! What is yours is rightfully mine! - For creating the wiki! The Dahaka has come! - For making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the pages creation! Working hard! - For making 100 edits on pages in a single day! Controlling the Elements! - For making the lucky ?th edit! Custom Achievements -For making 10 edit on the Prince’s page! I can feel myself growing stronger! – For making 10 edits on Malik’s page! The Princes Love For Farah – For making 10 edits on Farah’s page! !enilemit eht fo naidrauG - For making 10 edits on the Dahaka’s page! As mighty warrior as King Solomon himself! – For making 10 edits on King Solomon’s page! Release the Warrior Within! – For making 10 edits on the Warrior Within page! Release the sands! – For making 10 edits on The Sands of Time page! Release your dark side! - For making 10 edits on The Two Thrones page! Release King Solomon’s Army! – For making 10 edits on The Forgotten Sands page! Again, if you have ANY ideas on a title for ANY of these achievements, please leave it in the comments section below. Thank you, and have a nice day. Grim_Leaper19 07:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts